


Выключив свет, я целую тебя

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Snowed In, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Три месяца между ними была только тишина. Не в силах держать Узы Силы закрытыми, Рей и Кайло не разговаривали, когда те открывались. Они лишь ждали в мучительной тишине, пока Связь снова не обрывалась – с вибрацией, отдававшей разочарованием и горем.Но когда Рей попадает на заснеженный Илум и замерзает до смерти, только их непоколебимая Связь остаётся ключом к её спасению.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When You Kill The Lights and Kiss My Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684704) by [NMC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMC/pseuds/NMC). 



Три месяца между ними была только тишина. Не в силах держать Узы Силы закрытыми, Рей и Кайло не разговаривали, когда те распахивались. Они лишь ждали в мучительной тишине, пока связь снова не обрывалась – с вибрацией, отдававшей разочарованием и горем. 

Однако избавиться от снов они не могли. Теперь Рей знала, чей голос уже многие годы отдаётся эхом в её снах, чьей призрачной тени он принадлежит. Это всегда был Бен. Это его она обрела на Ач-То, вот почему тот остров так часто ей снился. 

Сейчас всё по-другому. Изменилось после того, как они впервые коснулись друг друга кончиками пальцев у костра. Туманная незнакомая фигура приобрела ясные и чёткие черты. 

Ночами Рей блуждает по его воспоминаниям. 

Когда она впервые открывает глаза, оказывается, что она сидит на полу за спиной маленького черноволосого мальчишки, который подглядывает в белоснежную комнату из-за угла. 

Воздух сотрясают ругань и крики; из-за угла видно мужчину и женщину, выясняющих отношения на повышенных тонах, до хрипоты. С первого же мгновения Рей узнаёт в них молодых Хана и Лею. 

Не зная, что их любовь пережила несколько десятилетий, Рей бы подумала, что эти двое искренне ненавидят друг друга. 

Она стремительно перемещается и оказывается перед мальчиком. Смотрит в его глаза. Бен Соло дрожит, по щекам катятся слёзы, и он неотрывно глядит на родителей. 

На второй раз она видит, как Бен провожает взглядом «Тысячелетний Сокол», на котором улетают его родители, оставив сына на Ач-То. В его глазах больше нет слёз, хотя он не намного старше, чем в прошлом сне. На его лице лишь искренне-глубокая печаль. 

Рей думает, что испытывала то же самое, когда её бросили на Джакку. 

Ещё одной ночью ей снится, что она стоит перед великим древним храмом. На траве разлеглись подростки – расслабленные, весёлые и шумные. 

– Насколько я знаю, он вообще не похож на свою мать, – заговорщически шепчет симпатичный блондин. 

– Да и Хан Соло не такой странный, ведь да? – одобрительно смеются другие. 

– …его мать такая красавица, но генами он явно не в неё пошёл. Он мог бы помахать своими ушами и взлететь! Хотя нет, нос утянет его назад к земле. 

Все эти слова и смешки были адресованы сгорбившемуся за деревом человечку, который сидел и пытался читать. 

Рей видит, как Бен изо всех сил зажмуривается и стискивает зубы; его губа дрожит. Он отчаянно старается притвориться, что не слышит их. 

На третий раз перед ней снова величественный храм. Теперь небо хмурое и пасмурное. Две девушки сражаются, их жёлтые мечи ярко сияют в сером окружении. 

Рей узнаёт Люка, хотя тот гораздо моложе, чем она его знала. Его глаза сияют от гордости, когда одна ученица обезоруживает другую. 

Она замечает, что Бен уже выше неё. Он всё ещё юный, но уже похож на Кайло Рена, открывшего ей своё лицо на базе «Старкиллер». 

Он делает шаг вперёд, чтобы сразиться с блондином, жестоко подшучивавшим над ним в тот далёкий солнечный день. Они отбивают атаки друг друга, уворачиваются, несколько минут их световые мечи сходятся в ударах с характерным звуком. 

Рей отмечает, что Бен очевидно сражается лучше, он так и излучает силу. Вскоре соперник сбит с ног, и жёлтый луч оказывается лишь в паре сантиметров от его лица. 

Бен отступает и глядит на своего дядю, но на этот раз в глазах того ни намёка на гордость. Люк насторожен, умения племянника заставляют его испугаться. Бен понурился – такой высокий, он вдруг стал выглядеть крошечным. 

И где-то вдалеке в каждом воспоминании слышен тёмный бархатистый шёпот. Все эти годы он был там, прямо за спиной Бена. 

Этот голос Рей тоже узнаёт, и страх пробирает её до костей, хотя она понимает, что тот не может навредить ей из прошлого. 

Ей тошно от того, какие слова он шептал в сознании Бена все эти годы… 

_«Ты их разочаровываешь»_ , – слышит Рей его тихий голос, и в памяти Бена рисуется образ печального отца. 

_«Расстраиваешь их»_ , – вспыхивает образ Леи с заплаканным лицом. 

_«Ты им отвратителен»_ ,– ученики Люка отворачиваются от него. 

_«Они тебе не доверяют»_ , – взгляд дяди, который чего-то выжидает… 

_«Они не любят тебя, не_ _понимают… Ты им не нужен… Они тебя страшатся_ _…»_ – зелёный световой меч в темноте, занесённый для удара… 

_«…но я буду с тобой_ , – вкрадчиво обещает Сноук, и его голос разносится эхом в будущее, – _отныне и навсегда»_. 

_«Приди ко мне, и я покажу, кем ты можешь стать… Ты лучше них… Они слишком ничтожны, чтобы понять_ _… П_ _риди, я обучу тебя и докажу, что твой дед мог бы гордиться тобой… Они все тебе лгали… Весь мир будет у твоих ног… Я дам ответы на все твои вопросы…»_

Сноук как чёрный туман, клубящийся вокруг Бена, но видный только одному юному Соло. И всё же, в каждом сне Рей чувствует, как отчаянно он с ним сражается. Как долго он старается заблокировать голосу доступ в своё сознание. Всегда возвращается к Свету. Тянется к семье, друзьям, жаждет любви, но никто не тянется _к нему_ , и Бен, в полном одиночестве, тонет во тьме.

Сноук смог вынести на поверхность все его худшие воспоминания, когда Бен чувствовал себя покинутым. И тогда мучают уже не его сознание, а тело. Бен Соло кричит в холодной темноте, пока от него ничего не остаётся, и на свет не рождается Кайло Рен. 

После кошмаров Рей просыпается в холодном поту и судорожно хватает ртом воздух. 

С каждым таким путешествием по аллее памяти Рей чувствует его боль как свою собственную, хотя в груди Бена та уже давно осталась лишь осадком. Это чувство ей мучительно знакомо… груз ужасного одиночества. 

Но не во всех снах она видит прошлое. Иногда Рей снится, что они вместе: свободные, в мире и спокойствии, какого они никогда не знали. 

Она не знает, будущее ли это. Она уже видела их вместе, когда они коснулись друг друга впервые, и что же теперь? Кайло Рен стал новым Верховным лидером. 

Рей уверена, что все картины прошлого из её ночных кошмаров правдивы – хотя бы потому, что она не чувствует, что у неё хватило бы фантазии на воссоздание такого детального прошлого Бена Соло и уж тем более на воссоздание всех граней жестокости Сноука. И сны об этом – вероятно – будущем ощущаются такими же реальными. 

И всё же она не может не задумываться о том, что эти сны могут оказаться самыми обычными. Может, они только являются отражением её желаний: она хочет обрести союзника, который действительно её понимает, который станет бальзамом на её истерзанную одиночеством душу. Победой, что заставит её меньше ненавидеть себя за наивность: она ведь полагала, что сможет вернуть его на Светлую сторону, просто попросив. 

Всякий раз, когда их соединяют Узы Силы, она борется с соблазном спросить, видит ли он эти сны. _«Ты заглянул в моё прошлое?»_ – хочет спросить она. _«Я действительно видела будущее? Твоё будущее и моё будущее – это и в самом деле наше будущее?»_

Но она этого не делает. Она даже не знает, с чего начать и что потом делать. 

Очевидно, что Бен не простил её за попытку отнять световой меч, попытку ранить его в момент уязвимости. 

И по правде, отчасти ей кажется, что она сама себя не простила. Отчасти она глубоко опечалена, что не может взять его за руку и излечить их обоих от одиночества. Ещё она сожалеет, что не приложила больше усилий и не заставила Бена понять её. И, наконец, часть её, мятежная часть, задаётся вопросом, не вздохнула ли бы галактика спокойнее, если бы она просто убила его, когда он лежал без сознания в тронном зале. Вместо этого Рей смахнула тёмные локоны с его лба и сбежала со слезами на глазах. 

Их отношения сложно понять, и всё же, Связь никуда не делась. 

Может, Люк и не успел стать для неё настоящим учителем, но она скорбит о его отсутствии. Ей ещё так многое нужно узнать. _«Тебе нужен наставник, я научу тебя управлять Силой»_ , – проносятся слова Бена у неё в голове. 

В текстах джедаев на Ач-То она нашла лишь отрывочные упоминания Уз Силы, и едва ли этого было достаточно. Связь исчезнет? Или они обречены соединяться и игнорировать друг друга до конца жизни? 

А что, если один из них умрёт? Кажется, что-то кольнуло у неё в груди, стоило только подумать об этом, но Бен вполне может быть убит, такова реальность. Они находятся в состоянии войны, рано или поздно одна сторона победит, и тогда может погибнуть не только он, но и она. Тогда один из них навсегда потеряет другого. 

Размышления о природе Силы и возможной смерти Бена неминуемо приводят её к другой мысли. Как она может бороться с Первым орденом и сражаться с его Верховным лидером, если совершенно не желает его смерти? 

Как она может считать его злодеем, если половину ночей бродит по коридорам его воспоминаний? Теперь, когда она так много о нём узнала… 

Рей проводит ночи, видя сны, что не принадлежат ей, или не ей одной, а дни сливаются в один поток. Она думает, должна ли сражаться с Беном (но как?) или попытаться ещё раз спасти его (однако он уже много раз мог вернуться к Свету, но не стал). И только когда Узы Силы их соединяют для очередной молчаливой и болезненной встречи, Рей перестаёт думать об этом. И новый сеанс Связи лишь порождает всё больший конфликт в её душе.


	2. Chapter 2

Он узнаёт обо всём от Рей.

Три месяца между ними была только тишина. Когда Связь открывается, он не позволяет себе даже смотреть на Рей, не то что говорить. Хотя ему приходится стискивать зубы, чтобы всё невысказанное не вырвалось наружу.

Она – живое подтверждение всего, о чём многие годы предупреждал его Сноук. Его всегда будут только презирать. Он никому не нужен. У него была семья, было прошлое, было имя, и ничего из этого не имело значения. Рей ясно дала понять, что для неё он – пустое место.

Пусть Рей его отвергла. Вероятно, она бы с радостью завершила дело Люка и прикончила его, если бы они не сломали кристалл в её световом мече. И всё же Кайло не может заставить себя пожалеть об убийстве Сноука.

Сейчас он будто впервые в жизни может дышать свободно, его больше не душит ежеминутное присутствие тёмного наставника.

Более того, он не жалеет, что спас Рей, пусть она и предала его. Мысль о том, чтобы избавиться от неё, как он сделал это с Ханом, ему претит. И он рад, что на его совести нет вины за её смерть.

Дикая ярость, охватившая его в тронном зале после пробуждения, сейчас остыла. Теперь Кайло понимает: было глупо полагать, что у него возникнет желание уничтожить её. Однако он твёрдо намерен больше никогда не давать ей над собой такой власти. Кайло открылся ей, как не открывался никому за многие годы, даже за всю свою жизнь. Больше он не повторит этой ошибки.

Но сны всё осложняют. Много ночей он провёл в её воспоминаниях и теперь знает её лучше, чем кого-либо.

По ночам он видит, насколько суровой была её жизнь.

В первом сне Рей маленькая и худенькая. Огромная потная рука неуклюжего кролута тащит её за плечо, пока девочка кричит вслед улетающему кораблю. Безжалостно палит солнце над пустыней, и Кайло видит крушение огромного звёздного разрушителя.

Проснувшись, он осознаёт, что во сне был на Джакку, хотя ему понадобилось ещё пара ночей, прежде чем он понял, что эти сны – на самом деле воспоминания. _Её_ воспоминания…

На второй раз Рей чуть старше и больше похожа на себя взрослую. Она сидит на песке, из губы сочится кровь, она смотрит на двух девочек постарше, которые сбили её с ног и отобрали первый ценный кусок лома, который она нашла за последние четыре дня.

Почему-то Кайло знает: ей плохо, но не от того, что желудок сводит от голода. Больше всего её ранило то, что она ошиблась: те девчонки оказались ей не подругами.

Другой ночью Рей уже подросток, за спиной у неё мешок с металлоломом. Она всё ещё худенькая и слабая. Поздним вечером трое мужчин зажимают её в углу обломков какого-то огромного дредноута.

Они нависают над ней с ухмылками, и от их слов Кайло становится жутко. Он чувствует, как её кровь стынет в жилах.

Она отступает, и они бросаются на неё втроём сразу. Их руки повсюду. Рей бросает на пол всю свою добычу, всё до последнего, пока они, наконец, не делают шаг назад и не дают ей уйти.

Без оглядки она бежит к своему АТ-АТ, Кайло следует за ней по тропам воспоминаний. Запершись, она позволяет себе упасть на колени. Рей тяжело дышит и всхлипывает, хватая ртом холодный ночной воздух. Её туника порвана, на руках и на шее ряд синяков. Он знает, что под одеждой их скрывается ещё больше.

После этого сна, очнувшись, Кайло идёт умыться, но это не помогает унять его ярость и отвращение. Он притягивает в руку световой меч и вымещает свою злость на стенах ванной.

В этих снах о её прошлом он даже узнаёт, что тогда снилось ей. После того нападения несколько месяцев её мучили кошмары. Он чувствует её решимость больше никогда не возвращаться на «Разоритель», хотя в дредноуте таких габаритов можно многое найти, чувствует и её решимость никогда не выходить на улицу после полудня. Кайло осознаёт, насколько это затрудняло поиск запчастей. И всё лишь ради того, чтобы просто не умереть с голоду.

Пролетают тысячи дней и ночей, он наблюдает, как Рей растёт. Вечно голодная, свернувшаяся калачиком в попытке согреться холодной ночью в пустыне. Она всегда одна, и её сердце обливается кровью: Рей старается держаться за веру, что кто-то за ней вернётся.

Он просыпается и слышит эхо её мыслей: _«Хоть кому-то есть дело до того, жива ли я?»_

Всё это лишь усугубляет его одиночество. Теперь он знает Рей лучше. Больше уважает её за отвагу, восхищается её изобретательностью, его трогает её доброта. И при этом Кайло знает: сколько бы Узы Силы ни соединяли их, он ей не нужен.

Он знает о Силе достаточно и уверен, что Рей тоже видит во снах его прошлое. Он так многое хочет у неё спросить, но не позволит себе подпустить её ближе снова. Кайло задаётся вопросом, почему _она_ не пытается поговорить с ним. Должно быть, отвращение довлеет над её любопытством. Для неё он всё ещё _монстр_.

Поэтому его шокирует, что спустя три месяца она нарушает молчание. Из-за его спины доносится тихое _«Бен»_. Он медленно поворачивается и видит Рей: её глаза покраснели, она зябко обнимает свои предплечья.

– Бен, я должна рассказать тебе кое-что… Не хотела, чтобы ты услышал или почувствовал это как-то иначе… Я…

Её взгляд разбит, и Кайло мгновенно понимает.

Что ещё могло заставить её чувствовать себя так? Заставить её прервать молчание?

Не успев даже решиться спросить, он слышит, как вопрос срывается с его губ:

– Моя мать?..

Рей с грустью кивает.

– Прошлой ночью у неё случился инсульт. Её подключили к аппарату жизнеобеспечения, но вряд ли она… – Рей замолкает, не в силах продолжить. – Я не хотела, чтобы ты просто почувствовал это или чего хуже, услышал по голонету и… Бен, мне так жаль.

И она действительно выглядит так, словно ей жаль его. До Кайло запоздало доходит, что лицо его выдало. _«Как всегда»,_ – с раздражением осознаёт он. Тут же приложив руку к дрожащей губе и подбородку, он отворачивается.

Она этого не получит. Он не покажет ей свою слабость и не даст крючок, за который она сможет зацепиться и залезть ему в душу. Ради неё он убил своего наставника. Был готов разделить с ней всё, что у него было. А она отвернулась от него, как и все до неё.

Кайло стискивает зубы. Он дышит неровно, пытается унять дрожащие руки, только бы не показать, как эта новость ранила его.

Он хочет прогнать Рей прочь, подальше, но не доверяет собственному голосу.

И это происходит. Сквозь галактику он ощущает, как его мать делает последний вздох, и жизнь ускользает от неё легко, как опавший лист, уносимый лёгким ветерком.

Но его это бьёт словно грозовой разряд. Он делает неровный шаг вперёд и упирается руками в стену, лишь бы не упасть. Кайло слышит, как за его спиной задыхается от слёз Рей, и задаётся вопросом, чувствует ли она пустоту, образовавшуюся во вселенной из-за ухода Леи Органы, темноту, что оставила её погасшая звезда. Или она просто жалеет его.

 _«Больше никого не осталось_ , – думает он. – _Я один»._

Но эта мысль не овладевает им слишком долго. _«Не будь дураком, ты и до этого всегда был один_ , – напоминает себе Кайло. – _Семья умерла для тебя много лет назад»_.

– Какого чёрта?.. – спрашивает он вслух. – Сомневаюсь, что она стала бы оплакивать меня, сообщи ей кто-то о моей смерти.

– Это не так! – сквозь слёзы кричит Рей. – Я знаю, что она любила тебя. Оба твоих родителя любили.

– Она знала, что я был на «Старкиллере», и всё же Сопротивление напало на базу по её приказу. Она бы убила меня во имя своих целей, – напоминает Кайло, не только Рей, но и самому себе, стараясь подавить чувства. Как всегда, чтобы выжить.

– Нет, Бен! – отчаянно настаивает Рей, подходит к нему и хватает за руку. – Она послала Хана как раз за тем, чтобы попытаться вернуть тебя домой, пока базу не уничтожили. Это Чуи мне рассказал.

– До того, как стать генералом, моя мать была великолепным политиком, – бросает Кайло и вырывается. – Она знала, как заработать себе дополнительные очки. Знала, что усилия моего отца вряд ли увенчаются успехом, потому что было слишком поздно. В лучшем случае, это был её прощальный жест. Так она могла бы твердить себе, что вы все – герои, а я – монстр. Моя мать давно бросила меня. Она сделала свой выбор. Единственное дитя, о котором она заботилась, всегда и самозабвенно – это Республика.

И всё же он не может сдержать слёзы, а в его груди болит из-за потери отца, дяди, теперь ещё и матери. И он ненавидит себя за это, за свою жалкую привязанность к тем, кто так хладнокровно вычеркнул его из своих жизней.

– Она любила тебя, – повторяет Рей, смягчившись. – И я вижу, что ты тоже её любил.

Кайло кричит, схватившись за голову, и она отступает. Он не хочет этого слышать. Не может. Не хочет приоткрывать эту дверь, чтобы даже частица Света не проникла назад.

В его руках загорается световой меч, и он слышит, как за его спиной Рей начинает пятиться. Одним ударом он пробивает стену своей комнаты, сжигает и режет, его отчаянный крик заглушает скрежет металла. Он рубит и рубит. Делает всё, лишь бы избавиться от этого чувства. И от слёз на щеках.

Кайло разрушает свою спальню, даже алтарь, но этого мало. Задыхаясь, он падает на колени и роняет меч, тот укатывается куда-то в сторону.

Он стоит на коленях с опущенной головой, чёрные волосы скрывают его лицо. Охваченный горем и одиночеством, он даже не слышит и не чувствует, как Рей подходит к нему, пока она не опускается перед ним на колени, кладёт руки ему на плечи и тянет к себе.

Первый порыв – оттолкнуть её, но Рей сильная и упрямая. Она вцепляется в него и увлекает в свои объятия крепче.

 _«Тебе это не нужно. Не смей потакать»_ , – пытается повторять он себе, хотя сам льнёт к ней.

Его всё ещё тянет к Рей. Это как гравитация. _«Слабак»_ , – он почти слышит шипение Сноука. Но он не в силах сопротивляться, подаётся вперёд и утыкается мокрым от слёз лицом ей в шею. Рей запускает руку ему в волосы, и из его груди вырывается вздох облегчения.

Она мягко упирается подбородком ему в макушку и поглаживает непослушные тёмные локоны.

Рядом с ним она такая маленькая, и всё же это она заключила его в утешающие объятия. Его руки за спиной Рей сжались в кулаки: через силу он признал, что это чувствовалось как нечто правильное. Невыносимо нужное ему.

Кайло мрачно задумался, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как его в последний раз кто-то обнимал. Он точно помнил, как его обнимала мать.

Его отец быстро утратил способность показывать свою привязанность к сыну. К Люку его отправили в четырнадцать, и дядя всегда старался не проявлять к нему особого отношения.

Должно быть, это случилось, когда Лея в последний раз прилетела навестить его в академии, примерно за два года до того, как он проснулся в своей постели и увидел занесённый над ним меч Люка.

Значит, восемь лет. Восемь лет прошло с тех пор, как кто-то был так близок к нему. Кайло чуть сильнее прижался к ней.

Она приятно пахнет, и это выманивает из уголков его разума кое-что забытое – запах волос его матери, её голос, цвет её глаз.

Кайло дрожит, когда его накрывает новая волна горя. Рей лишь успокаивающе шепчет что-то, гладит его по голове и крепко обнимает.

Ещё долго они сидят вот так – ничего не говоря, только держась в объятиях и слушая дыхание друг друга.


	3. Chapter 3

Неделя миновала со смерти генерала Органа. Два дня назад Рей была на похоронах, десятки людей – и не только людей – пришли отдать дань уважения этой невероятной женщине.

Рей жалела, что там не было Бена. Он не успел примириться с матерью, но и не получил шанса попрощаться.

Иногда Рей так явно чувствовала его присутствие в Силе через их Связь, что ей казалось, словно он стоит у неё за спиной. Бывало, его чувства захлёстывали её собственные, и ей оставалось только гадать, что его разозлило, расстроило или разочаровало.

Она чувствует его во время службы и думает, какие эмоции перетекают от неё к нему через Узы Силы. Рей знает, что они не могут видеть окружение друг друга, даже когда Связь полностью открыта, но думает, что он и так понимает, где она.

Его горе она ощущает целую неделю. Рей хочется утешить его, но всякий раз, когда Узы Силы соединяют их и она его видит, Бен закрывает связь. Она знает, каких огромных усилий это требует – с того раза, когда сама сделала это на Крейте – и через пару дней сдаётся и перестаёт искать встречи с ним.

Она понимает, почему он так поступает. Он не может закрыться от неё настолько, чтобы Рей не почувствовала его стыд. Ему было стыдно, что в тот раз он сломался прямо у неё на глазах. Что был беззащитным – и теперь она, конечно же, попытается использовать это, чтобы манипулировать им. Он злится на себя за то, что ему понравилось быть в её утешающих объятиях.

Рей может понять борьбу, что разрывает Бена на части. Было довольно тяжело примириться с тем, что она, неся службу Сопротивлению, пожалела его и несколько часов провела, обнимая.

И теперь Рей совершенно не представляет, как они опять станут игнорировать друг друга. Как отпустить, если ей хочется прижаться ближе. И совершенно не знает, что теперь с этим делать.

Полёт на Илум займёт много времени, но Рей просто необходимо отвлечься. Чем угодно, лишь бы не чувствовать эту растерянность, тоску и горе.

Ещё на Джакку она просыпалась на рассвете и работала весь день. У неё отлично получалось отвлечься, изнуряя себя физически. И теперь она снова отчаянно в этом нуждается.

Когда-то Лея рассказала ей, что Илум был опустошён Империей: именно оттуда были взяты все кайбер-кристаллы для Звезды Смерти. Но Рей должна попытаться.

Голубой кристалл в её мече раскололся, и хотя она знает, что его можно использовать и таким – ведь так делает Бен – Рей не кажется, что такой вариант ей подойдёт.

Она знает, почему у него это сработало. Сломанный кристалл для сломленного человека.

_«Убийство Хана Соло раскололо твою душу на части»._

Но ищет новый кристалл Рей не только поэтому. Держа в руках голубой камешек, Рей не может не думать о Бене. Кристалл призвал её не потому, что ей суждено было тренироваться под началом Люка. Кристалл призвал её из-за их с Беном Связи.

_«Не бойся, я тоже это чувствую»._

Она окончательно присвоила меч себе, победив в поединке в заснеженном лесу. Именно этим мечом он убил Сноука, чтобы спасти её. Этот меч она бросила ему и тем самым спасла его жизнь тоже. А после – сломала меч, предав его доверие.

_«Пожалуйста»._

Как она может снова бороться с ним этим мечом? Как она сможет вообще двигаться дальше, если Бен находится в самом сердце её клинка?

А что, если у них действительно было будущее? Как она сможет сохранить кристалл, с помощью которого рассекла его лицо на части?

Илум – довольно далёкая планета, но Рей нужен световой меч, а для меча необходим кристалл, и она никак не может использовать прежний.

По и Финн сошлись на том, что нельзя отпускать Рей одну, но она прекрасно понимает, что Сопротивление слишком обессилено, чтобы отправлять целую команду искать журавля в небе. Особенно учитывая то, что, согласно джедайским текстам, _позаимствованным_ у Люка, только чувствительный к Силе способен отличить кайбер-кристалл от обыкновенного куска льда. Всё же По настоял на том, чтобы она взяла с собой хотя бы BB-8 за компанию.

Чуи даже откопал какую-то старенькую экипировку в давно забытых отсеках «Сокола» – белые штаны и свитер с кремовым дутым жилетом. Настоящий винтаж, пик повстанческой моды лет тридцать назад – очевидно, одежда Леи.

Хотя от самого «Сокола» она отказалась, ведь его слишком легко узнать и отследить. К тому же это один из самых больших кораблей в распоряжении Сопротивления, и Рей не могла просто так забрать «Сокола» для своих личных нужд.

Смерти Люка и Леи значительно ударили по общему делу Сопротивления, но вместе с тем привлекли в организацию больше новичков. Теперь у них было много небольших истребителей, и командование позволило Рей взять один из них.

Рей знает: все надеются, что она станет вторым Люком Скайуокером и одержит победу над Верховным лидером Кайло Реном. Сама Рей в этом совершенно не уверена, но разочаровывать сопротивленцев раньше времени она была не намерена: сейчас ей нужен был корабль.

Илум расположен в неизведанных регионах, но отмечен на карте Люка – той самой, которая находится в памяти ВВ-8 – возможно, из-за важности планеты для Ордена джедаев в прошлом. Ведь именно Илум как ни одно другое место богат на кайбер-кристаллы.

Благодаря гипердвигателю и стыковочному кольцу Рей без труда преодолевает большое расстояние – быстро и, к счастью, без приключений.

Выйдя из гиперпространства, Рей с замиранием сердца разглядывает странную планету. Раньше она никогда не видела заснеженную поверхность из космоса, поскольку в первый раз её притащили на «Старкиллер», пока она была без сознания, а на второй раз она была слишком занята помощью Финну и не успела взглянуть на планету перед катастрофой.

С орбиты видны покрывающие Илум водовороты белого и серого, но поразительно совсем не это. Планета замарана красными пятнами – в тех местах Империя добывала кристаллы, прорубая кору вплоть до ядра. И теперь её белоснежный лик навсегда останется запятнан глубокими ранами.

Рей тяжело вздыхает. Она знала, что найти кристалл будет непростой задачей, но теперь, когда она воочию увидела масштабы разрушения планеты Империей, Рей начинает сомневаться, не стала ли эта задача невыполнимой.

Но она не из тех, кто легко сдаётся. Кому, как не мусорщице, удастся найти кристалл? Рей выбирает место для приземления, показавшееся ей наименее повреждённым, и начинает снижение.

Посадка оказывается удачной. Рей выпрыгивает из истребителя в снег, доходящий ей до лодыжек.

– Тебе придётся подождать здесь, приятель. Снег для тебя слишком глубокий, – говорит она ВВ-8. – Пригляди за кораблём, ладно?

ВВ-8 грустно пищит в ответ и просит Рей быть осторожнее. Она улыбается ему и кивает.

Её тёплая экипировка значительно отличается от той, что была на ней в прошлый раз, когда ей приходилось бегать по базе «Старкиллер». В тот раз её согревал только адреналин. Сейчас же она осознаёт, _насколько_ здесь холодно.

Она натягивает шарф до глаз, но пронизывающий ветер всё равно кусает лицо. Рей проверяет, не забыла ли фонарь, перебрасывает рюкзак через плечо и спрашивает температуру у ВВ-8. Крифф! Минус тридцать два по стандарту.

Рей в последний раз бросает взгляд на ВВ-8 и отправляется в путь. В найденных на Ач-То текстах говорилось о том, что поиск кристалла был заданием для каждого падавана в рамках обучения: подчёркивалось, что потенциальный джедай почувствует притяжение кристалла, если освободит разум и встретится со своими демонами лицом к лицу.

Не придумав ничего лучше, Рей идёт всё дальше и дальше, пока из виду не пропадают её корабль и ВВ-8, и садится в снег, чтобы попытаться дотянуться Силой до кристалла, как её учил Люк на Ач-То. _«Надеюсь, на этот раз мне достанется нечто большее, чем лист»_ , – думает Рей.

Поиски ценного лома на Джакку требовали сосредоточенности даже спустя много лет ежедневной работы. В лучшем случае, можно было отделаться царапинами и синяками, в худшем – упасть с высоты и разбиться. На секунду отвлекшись, можно было потерять ценную деталь и надолго остаться голодным.

Медитация всё же отличалась. Сосредоточенность на Джакку для неё значила полное включение во всё происходящее вокруг, а не уход в глубины своего разума и обретение тишины.

Рей замедляет дыхание и пытается открыться Силе, как в тот раз, когда впервые сделала это на «Старкиллере». Бен пронзительно смотрел ей прямо в глаза, а на его ещё не изувеченном лице был фиолетовый отблеск их скрещенных мечей.

Она медитирует, насколько хватает сил, но холод не отступает. В конце концов Рей встаёт, её колени немного потряхивает. Она понятия не имеет, в каком направлении ей идти, а ветер только усиливается.

 _«Я просто продолжу путь, а если не повезёт, то разобью палатку и завтра попытаюсь снова»,_ – решает Рей.

Она упрямо пробирается сквозь снег, ледяной ветер морозит её слёзы и заставляет задыхаться от насквозь промёрзшего шарфа. Снег нещадно валит, и Рей останавливается, чтобы включить фонарь. Ещё и вечер не наступил, но из-за начинающейся бури небо уже потемнело.

На несколько минут Рей мешкает – пальцы в толстых перчатках её не слушаются, и ей приходится стянуть их с рук зубами, чтобы включить фонарь. Незащищённую перчатками кожу тут же кусает мороз.

Рей быстро достаёт фонарь и включает его. Засунув светильник под мышку, она замечает, что её пальцы уже немеют, и поскорее натягивает перчатки.

Она продолжает свой путь, и вскоре оказывается на склоне холма. Подниматься наверх тяжело, и это удивляет Рей. Долгие походы по жарким дюнам Джакку не были для неё редкостью, но здесь всё было иначе: с каждым шагом она погружается в снег всё глубже, а холод сжимает её грудь в тиски всё сильнее.

По крайней мере, подъём согревает её, и она бродит по заснеженным холмам и долинам ещё час или два.

Луна поднимается и освещает белоснежный пейзаж, завораживая Рей. Всё это время она пытается почувствовать направление с помощью Силы.

Тьма сгущается, и Рей решает, что пришло время остановиться на ночлег. У неё есть зимняя палатка, спальный мешок и немного припасов в рюкзаке.

Она останавливается между двумя холмами, где можно хоть немного защититься от ветра, который сейчас уже дико завывает, и бросает рюкзак на землю.

Вскоре Рей понимает, что установить палатку при слабом освещении довольно трудно, её фонарь едва ли помогает. Сгорбившись у земли, она осознаёт, что не может установить ни один из колышков правильно. Холодный воздух безудержно хлещет по её усталому телу и пропитанной потом одежде.

Рей дрожит всем телом, когда палатка уже в третий раз падает на бок из-за порывистого ветра. Понемногу её начинает охватывать паника, сейчас Рей куда холоднее, чем было на «Старкиллере». Некогда потная одежда сейчас промёрзла, а зубы стучат не переставая.

Она в отчаянии грубо тянет палатку, не рассчитав силу, и один из элементов конструкции прокалывает ткань крыши, заставляя палатку завалиться на землю уже в четвёртый раз.

Теперь Рей действительно паникует. Без палатки у неё нет шанса. ВВ-8 и корабль сейчас кажутся до ужаса далеко от неё. Она злится на себя. На Джакку ей удавалось быть независимой и способной решить любую проблему, но теперь Рей осознаёт, насколько наивной нужно было быть, полагая, что она справится с холодом в одиночку.

Она знает, что нужно звать на помощь, но единственное радио – на истребителе, очень далеко. Рей смертельно устала. Вдруг она начинает жалеть, что сейчас не на «Старкиллере»: уж лучше бороться за свою жизнь, чем медленно замерзать.

Бен! Озарение внезапно поражает её, словно вспышка молнии. Ей никогда не нужно было радио, чтобы связаться с ним. Может, у неё не получилось заставить Силу привести её к кристаллу, но дотянуться до Бена ей было проще, чем глазом моргнуть. Она могла коснуться его через тысячи парсеков, как если бы он стоял прямо перед ней.

Рей закрывает глаза, глубоко вздыхает и позволяет Узам Силы раскрыться. Уже через мгновение она видит Бена перед собой. Снег кружит вокруг него, но тяжёлый плащ не развевается по ветру. Он и впрямь не здесь, а где-то на корабле Первого Ордена, в тепле, и неважно, насколько реальным он ей сейчас казался.

После смерти Леи отношения между ними значительно осложнились, но сейчас он не пытается отвернуться от неё. Вместо этого он делает несколько шагов навстречу.

– Где ты? Бледная как смерть! Я чувствую холод сквозь тебя, – торопливо говорит Бен, требуя немедленного ответа.

– Я н… на… Илу… м… ме. Не знаю, г… где… точ… но. Палатка… слома... на. Я так… за… замёрзла… – трясётся Рей, её зубы не перестают стучать. – Пожа… луйста, Бен. Мне… нуж… на… помощь…

– Какого криффа ты делаешь на Илуме одна? – спрашивает он, хотя технически это не вполне верно. Она видит, как Бен ходит туда-сюда, и для Рей это выглядит так, словно он бесцельно бродит по снегу, хотя на деле это неправда.

Он протягивает руку куда-то в сторону, видимо, к терминалу, потому что уже через секунду Бен рявкает, отдавая приказ немедленно готовить корабль к полёту.

Бен поворачивается к ней. Его взгляд так же пронзителен, как тогда на «Старкиллере», как в хижине на Ач-То, как в тронном зале. В глубине его взгляда ощущается некое сильное чувство, но Рей не вполне понимает, какое именно.

– Закутайся в палатку как можно плотнее. Не выключай фонарь, – настаивает Бен и делает шаг к ней, будто вот-вот дотянется и коснётся её, однако в последний момент отступает.

Но его взгляд остаётся прежним. Рей снова дрожит, на этот раз не от холода.

– Я иду за тобой, только держись! – в его глубоком голосе такая страсть, что даже когда его образ медленно растворяется, Рей чувствует тепло. Всё в порядке.

Бен уже идёт за ней.


	4. Chapter 4

Кайло покидает свой новый корабль, «Превосходство», едва сдерживая собственную панику.

Он отдаёт приказ покинуть ангар и немедленно выйти в гиперпространство. Он не утруждается открыть карты Первого Ордена, ведь чтобы установить координаты, ему не нужна помощь. Кайло лишь позволяет Силе вести его. Их с Рей Связь распахнута, и ему нужно только следовать её нити.

Приближаясь к поверхности Илума, он слышит сигнал, предупреждающий его о снежной буре, хотя всё и так видно невооружённым глазом.

Кайло знает, что попытка приземления при сильном порывистом ветре и отсутствии видимости, ещё и без второго пилота, – это большой риск. Велик шанс того, что он серьёзно повредит корабль.

 _«Не говори о шансах»_ , – голос отца доносится до него эхом из прошлого.

Несмотря на большой риск, Кайло снижается, у него просто нет другого выхода. Иначе Рей погибнет, а он не намерен этого допустить.

Он старается думать только о логистике, ему ведь совсем не нужно подробно разбираться в причинах того, почему смерть Рей для него неприемлема. Вся эта ситуация заставляет Кайло признать: это не просто потому, что он больше не хочет убить её и сделать ещё одним мучающим его призраком. Это не просто потому, что он не хочет её смерти. Подобная перспектива претит ему.

Снег полностью облепляет стекло, как только он вплотную приближается к поверхности планеты. Буря налетает на шаттл и охватывает гигантские крылья корабля.

Даже будучи хорошим пилотом, Кайло мало что может сделать в этом хаосе. Корабль ударяется о землю, заваливается на бок и скользит по поверхности. Несколько чудовищных ударов, и он не сомневается, что повреждены как минимум крыло и левое шасси. Тем не менее, выбираясь из шаттла, Кайло считает посадку удачной – c любым ущербом он сможет справиться утром. Сейчас нужно найти Рей.

Пришлось пройти несколько сот метров под холодным ветром, прежде чем он чувствует источник Силы, исходящий от Рей. Доставая фонарь, он без колебаний устремляется во тьму ночи.

Кайло взывает к Рей через Узы Силы, чтобы дать понять: он близко. Её мысли слышатся приглушёнными, словно она находится под водой. Кайло понимает, что она вот-вот потеряет сознание.

Он поднимает свободную руку и позволяет Силе излиться из него потоком. Ему никогда не приходилось использовать Силу, чтобы изменить состояние окружения, но он знает, что это возможно. Кайло отталкивает снег и ветер, создавая для себя некий воздушный карман, чтобы можно было продвигаться быстрее.

Его сердце заходится бешеным стуком, он старается пробудить Рей через Связь, но получает только слабый отклик. Он переходит на бег.

Кайло проваливается глубоко в снег, но это не заставляет его замедлиться на пути к Рей. Вскоре он замечает огонёк вдалеке – слабый, но видимый даже в метель.

Он оказывается рядом с ней и падает на колени. Палатка едва видна, почти полностью засыпанная снегом. Кайло и не пытается выкапывать руками – вместо этого он использует Силу и стряхивает весь снег одним движением. Ткань он разворачивает тоже с помощью Силы.

Рей лежит, прижимая колени к груди, наполовину в спальном мешке. Из-под шарфа виднеется кожа – белая, словно снег. У Рей определённо переохлаждение.

Он подхватывает её на руки и прижимает к себе, как в их первую встречу. Но на этот раз тело Рей больше похоже на окаменевшее, чем безвольное.

Она тихо говорит что-то ему в плечо, и хотя из-за ветра почти не слышно, Кайло думает, что она шепчет: _«Бен»_.

В ответ он касается её волос, ускоряя бег.

– Всё будет хорошо, Рей, – говорит он. Крифф, она уже даже не дрожит.

 _«Я тебя согрею»_ , – он пытается проникнуть в её разум с помощью Силы, но снова чувствует, что из-за холода она теряет сознание.

 _«Я здесь, здесь, здесь»_ , – о Сила, пусть с ней всё будет в порядке.

Он продолжает использовать Силу, чтобы облегчить путь к кораблю. Когда они уже на борту, Кайло закрывает дверь, отрезая от них страшную бурю.

На шаттле есть несколько кают, но Кайло относит её в свою комнату. _«Кровать больше_ , – рассуждает он, – _только поэтому»._

Кайло старается опустить её на кровать как можно бережнее. Наконец Рей открывает глаза, устало глядит на него, и на её лице появляется слабая тень улыбки.

***

– Рей, мне придётся снять с тебя одежду, ладно? Я не смогу согреть тебя, пока ты в промёрзшей одежде. Хорошо? Скажи, что ты не против.

Это стоит ей огромных усилий, но, в конце концов, с губ Рей доносится медленное и едва различимое _«Хорошо»._

Бен снимает свои перчатки. Сквозь почти что сон Рей замечает, что, хотя ему не холодно, его руки дрожат. Он ненароком касается её шеи, расстёгивая жилет и куртку, хрустящие от оледенения.

Затем он наклоняется для удобства и стягивает с неё сапоги и носки. Он накрывает ладонями сначала одну, потом другую её ступню.

– Не думаю, что есть сильное обморожение, – говорит он ей. – У меня не очень выходит исцелять Силой, но думаю, с тобой всё будет хорошо.

Дальше он укладывает Рей на спину, потому что она сама не в состоянии даже сидеть, и стягивает с неё штаны. На ней остались только трусики и тонкая маечка, но Рей понимает, что не нервничает. Затуманенный разум задаётся вопросом: она слишком замёрзла и у неё нет сил бояться, или она действительно начала доверять Бену, как бы удивительно это ни звучало?

Бен забирается на кровать и прижимает её спиной к своей груди.

– Я должен снять с тебя майку, но не бойся, я не буду смотреть. Хорошо?

Рей кивает. Это единственное, что ей сейчас без труда удаётся, всё её тело онемело. Её не покидает чувство, что всё это ужасно странно, словно сон. Кайло Рен, убийца джедаев, жестокий Верховный лидер Первого Ордена и впрямь нервно пытается убедить её, что не будет смотреть на её грудь?

Бен осторожно снимает с неё майку и укладывает Рей на бок, прижимая её руки к обнажённой груди, после чего сразу накрывает толстым одеялом.

– Продержись ещё одну минуту, Рей. Я пойду включить отопление.

Рей осознаёт, что это её почти не интересует, и позволяет векам опуститься. Подушка приятно пахнет, пахнет Беном, и… ох, она такая мягкая.

Она слышит, что Бен вернулся в комнату и что-то делает, но не понимает, что именно. Её тело словно вмиг потяжелело.

И только Рей начинает чувствовать, что засыпает, как её обдаёт потоком холодного воздуха, и она распахивает глаза. Бен откинул одеяло, чтобы лечь рядом с Рей.

Он прижимается к ней всем телом – от пальцев на ногах до тонкой шеи, куда он сейчас уткнулся носом.

До затуманенного сознания Рей не сразу доходит, что она чувствует тепло его кожи.

– Твоя… оде… одежда?.. – еле выговаривает Рей с удивлением.

– Одного отопления сейчас недостаточно, чтобы согреть тебя, – будет слишком долго. Остаётся только тепло моего тела. Прости.

Он обнимает её и накрывает прижатые к груди руки Рей. Она чувствует, как Бен тянется к ней с помощью Силы, проверяя, не навредил ли мороз её телу. И ещё она чувствует, как он зажал её ступни между своими ногами и немного потирает, пытаясь согреть.

– Ты не должна спать. Рей, говори со мной. О чём угодно. Как насчёт океана? Когда ты нашла моего дядю, ты впервые увидела океан? Что ты почувствовала?

Она не говорит ни слова, не в силах собраться с мыслями. Сейчас думать для неё было сродни попыткам выбраться из зыбучих песков.

Бен не отстаёт от неё.

– Давай же, Рей. Океан. Это важно.

Она начинает говорить – медленно, обрывками, но всё же ей удаётся.

– Я… была… п-п-поражена. Не было… с… слов, чтобы… описать…

Говорить ей стоит больших усилий. О звёзды! Она просто хочет спать. Рей понимает, что он едва разбирает её слова, но сейчас это всё, на что она способна.

– Это было… так… прек-к-красно. И… стра… шно. И я… чувст-т-твовала себя… такой глупой и ма… маленькой. Ещё так… так мн-н-ного того, чего я… не знаю…

– Ты ещё всё узнаешь и увидишь. Обещаю.

Его голос мягкий и успокаивающий, а дыхание щекочет её щёку. Она такая маленькая, полностью заключённая в его объятия и утопающая в них. У неё возникает чувство… безопасности. Ей хорошо.

При нормальных обстоятельствах она бы никогда этого не сказала, но холод неведомым образом её раскрепостил.

– Почему… я чувствую это… с тобой?.. Это… хорошо. Это… пра… вильно. Я не… не верю, что он… С-сноук сделал это. Он не мог… создать нечто… столь… хорошее… и ты… с-с-сказал мне тогда… в первую встречу… не бояться…

***

Кайло молчит довольно долго. Он не может поверить, что Рей говорит подобное: это именно то, что он чувствовал, когда она позволила ему выплакаться у неё на плече. Даже сквозь горе это казалось правильным. Быть _с Рей_ казалось правильным.

На следующее утро после того срыва, конечно, он был в ужасе. В очередной раз возненавидел себя за такую уязвимость перед ней.

Тогда он запутался. Кайло не понимал, почему она решила его утешить? Ведь Рей отвергла его, попыталась отнять световой меч, закрыла дверь «Сокола» перед его носом. Разве Рей не убедила его, что не хочет Связи? Всю неделю он старался не думать. Не думать о матери, не думать о Рей и о том, что произошло между ними и почему.

Слышать от неё сейчас эти слова – сейчас, когда она открыта и уязвима, такая сонная и раскованная… Это пробудило в Кайло нечто, что он так старался подавить. Притяжение к ней похоже на гравитацию, естественную и лёгкую, но всё же непреодолимую.

Он обдумывает, что сказать. Может, лучше смолчать? Ему страшно открыться перед ней снова. Отчего-то страшнее всех пережитых пыток Сноука. Но он не может заставить себя оставить Рей без ответа, когда она так доверчива в его объятиях.

– Я тоже не верю. Какое-то время после твоего ухода я хотел, чтобы это было правдой. Думал, лучше бы нашей Связи с самого начала быть ненастоящей, потому что я не мог вынести мысли, что ты отказалась от чего-то прекрасного только потому, что Связь была _со мной_. Но когда ты пришла ко мне в ту ночь, когда моя… моя мать умерла, я больше не мог это отрицать.

Кайло колеблется, вжимаясь лицом ей в шею, лишь бы спрятаться хоть немного. Он вот-вот по-настоящему признает, что Рей важна для него, и ему нужно набраться смелости, чтобы сделать этот шаг.

– Когда я с тобой, вся эта пустота внутри меня, холодевшая и черневшая долгие годы, исчезает.

Кайло не смог сдержать нервный вздох от морального усилия, которое он приложил для этого маленького признания.

Рей немного шевелится в его руках, и от скольжения её кожи, такой холодной, по его телу разливается тепло. Она поворачивает голову и ласково ему улыбается.

Их лица так близко. Кайло видит, как взгляд Рей падает к его губам и снова поднимается – они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Сила, он хочет сократить оставшееся расстояние.

Но и не хочет, чтобы всё произошло вот так. Не хочет, чтобы она пожалела, когда придёт в себя. Он не вынесет, если Рей об этом пожалеет.

Вместо этого Кайло наклоняется и целует её в лоб, Рей сладко вздыхает и расслабляется. Она дрожит – это хороший знак. Он думает, что теперь Рей, должно быть, ничего не угрожает.

Ещё около часа он продолжает задавать ей простые вопросы о её жизни на Джакку и даже отвечает на некоторые вопросы о себе. Рей постепенно начинает говорить, не дрожа и не заикаясь.

В спальне становится довольно тепло, и Кайло решает, что теперь Рей можно спокойно поспать.

Он понимает, что это значит и ещё кое-что – возможно, ему пора уйти. Однако как только мысль встать и направиться в какую-нибудь каюту проносится у него в голове, Рей сжимает его предплечье.

– Останься, – её голос тихий, но уверенный. Должно быть, она уловила намерение Кайло через Связь. Он пробует дотянуться до неё и краснеет, чувствуя, насколько ей приятно быть в его объятиях.

Кайло улыбается, в то же время застенчиво надеясь, что не слишком глупо демонстрирует, насколько отчаянно счастливым его делает желание Рей остаться с ним.

Не в силах устоять, он прижимается губами к её лопатке, прежде чем коснуться головой подушки. Он засыпает, окутанный запахом Рей, слушая её дыхание.


	5. Chapter 5

Рей просыпается, слыша чьё-то прерывистое дыхание. Она привыкла спать одна.

Бен лежит рядом с ней на двуспальной кровати, завернувшись в простыни и тяжело дыша – явно в муках кошмара.

В комнате теперь довольно тепло. Рей чувствует, что её мышцы задеревенели, словно после изнурительной тренировки, но ей больше не холодно. Вернулась и ясность мысли.

На Рей всё так же почти нет одежды, как и на нём – они оба только в нижнем белье. Рей замечает на полу его тунику и натягивает её, чтобы прикрыть обнажённую грудь, и дотрагивается до руки Бена. Он мгновенно вскакивает на постели, вцепляясь другой рукой в её запястье. _Крепко._

Его дикий взгляд блуждает по лицу Рей, одной ногой Бен всё ещё в кошмаре. Она не знает, что сказать. Никого не было рядом, чтобы утешить её после дурных снов. Рей пробует осторожно:

– Всё хорошо, это просто сон.

Её сердце пропускает удар, когда глаза Бена внезапно начинают блестеть от слёз.

Она не в силах противостоять желанию коснуться его. Не имеет значения, что даже после того, как он снова спас её жизнь, ничего не решилось. Не имеет значения, что они всё ещё по разные стороны баррикад. Рей думает только о том, насколько спокойно она ощущала себя в согревающих объятиях Бена – словно дома. И она тоже хочет подарить ему это чувство.

Рей тянется к нему и придвигается ближе, чтобы обнять. Пару мгновений он колеблется, всё ещё не привыкший к утешению, но затем тяжело вздыхает и льнёт к ней, утыкаясь лицом Рей в шею, как сделал в ночь смерти Леи.

Её руки утешающе скользят по обнажённой спине Бена. Он вздыхает и прижимает Рей к себе ближе. Его судорожные вздохи обжигают ключицу.

Они долго лежат так в ожидании, когда его дыхание успокоится. Между ними есть лёгкость, не поддающаяся разумному объяснению. Объективно их отношения невероятно сложны и странны, но когда они вместе, вся эта буря угасает.

Рей улавливает вспышки его сна через Связь. Бен стоит с красным световым мечом в руке, одетый в своё обычное чёрное одеяние, но без шлема. Поначалу он, кажется, стоит на тонком мостике с клубами тумана под ним, но в этом изменчивом нематериальном сне Бен одновременно находится и в заснеженном лесу, и под ярким солнцем на белоснежной равнине, изрезанной красными прожилками.

Вокруг него лежат тела – отец, мать, дядя и Рей. Каждый словно метка на ужасающем компасе. Кроме них ещё множество людей, лица которых Рей незнакомы. Все мертвы, и все из-за него. Рей чувствует его не прекращавшийся во сне ужас. Его вину, страх и горе.

Она ощущает волну новой печали за этого потерянного, сломленного человека, так отчаянно цепляющегося за неё. Она не может не вспомнить долгие месяцы кошмаров, которые пережила после нападения тех мужчин на «Разорителе».

Рей не может не задаться вопросом, насколько бы всё изменилось, будь в те годы рядом с ней Бен, ведь он помог бы ей пройти через это. Насколько бы всё изменилось для него, если бы Рей была рядом с ним, успокаивая после извращённых снов, что Сноук вталкивал в голову Бена.

Внезапно она осознаёт, как отчаянно не хочет снова быть одинокой, не меньше, чем не желает того же для Бена. Они должны разобраться в отношениях друг с другом, и с отношениями между Первым Орденом и Сопротивлением. Должен быть способ, и Рей намерена его отыскать.

***

Через некоторое время, когда его сердце успокаивается, Кайло отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть на Рей. Он немного ошарашен, понимая, что на ней его туника.

– Спасибо, – тихо благодарит он. Рей мягко кивает. – Хочешь поесть?

Рей размышляет. Судя по хронометру на стене, время близится к обеду, и она голодна, но кровать такая мягкая и тёплая, а боль в мышцах ещё не утихла. Она не уверена, посылает ли эту мысль через Связь, или Бен просто читает нежелание Рей вылезать из-под одеяла по выражению её лица. Он чуть смеётся (и ох, ему так идёт смех) и говорит оставаться на месте, пообещав принести завтрак в постель.

Снуя по кораблю, Бен не прекращает говорить с ней.

– На борту нет нормальной кухни, и у меня не было времени запастись деликатесами, пока ты замерзала до смерти, но кое-что всё-таки найдётся. Нам придётся ненадолго задержаться. Шторм ещё не закончился, и я не смогу проверить состояние корабля, пока он не стихнет.

Он возвращается в комнату и продолжает:

– Посадка была довольно жёсткой, поэтому думаю, что повреждения есть. Надеюсь, мы быстро всё починим, и тогда я отвезу тебя к твоему кораблю.

Они едят почти ничего не говоря, и Рей размышляет о том, насколько не хочет, чтобы шторм заканчивался. Она чувствует себя виноватой перед ВВ-8 – он, должно быть, ужасно волнуется – но и не может отрицать, насколько ей не хочется оставлять этот маленький островок единения, который, кажется, они с Беном обрели.

***

После завтрака Рей спрашивает его о кошмаре.

– Тебе часто такое снится? – спрашивает она очень мягко. Её рука нежно накрывает его руку, их пальцы переплетаются.

– Довольно часто, – говорит Кайло.

– Раньше мне постоянно снились кошмары, но со временем стало лучше, – рассказывает ему Рей.

– Я знаю, – признаётся он. – Я видел их в своих снах. Многое из твоей жизни я видел во снах. На самом деле, только в такие ночи я не вижу кошмаров.

– Ты… ты видел, что вызвало мои кошмары? – спрашивает Рей, отчего-то стыдясь.

– Да. Мне очень жаль, что с тобой такое случилось, – он нежно сжимает её руку, – я ненавижу мысль о том, насколько сложной была твоя жизнь. Много ночей я просыпался, отчаянно сожалея, что не могу вернуться в прошлое и как-то помочь тебе, – признаётся Кайло.

– Если честно, я думала то же о тебе. Нам обоим просто нужен был кто-то, верно? Кто-то на нашей стороне, – отвечает Рей.

Она смотрит на него своими прекрасными большими глазами, подогнув под себя ноги. Рей буквально утопает в его тунике, и внезапно всё проясняется. Всё, что он желает, находится прямо перед ним. Он может принять всё, что случилось в прошлом, все потери и страдания, если только может быть сейчас с ней.

– Разве не странно, что мы встречаемся только в третий раз? – размышляет Кайло. – Я тоже очень часто видел тебя во снах и улавливал твои чувства через Связь. Мне кажется, что я знаю тебя лучше, чем кто-либо в галактике, и, вероятно, никто не знает меня лучше, чем ты.

– У меня такое же чувство, – соглашается Рей, и Кайло наклоняет голову вперёд, прижимаясь к её лбу своим. Странно, насколько нормальным это кажется, учитывая, что не так давно она рассекла его лицо. – Удивительно. На душе так легко, когда мы вместе, как думаешь? – Рей дышит ему в щёку. – Так много причин, из-за которых у нас ничего не выйдет, из-за которых мы должны ненавидеть друг друга. Это бессмысленно, и я никому не могу объяснить это чувство, но я знаю, что это правильно, Бен. У нас всё должно получиться. Найти баланс, чтобы… – Рей колеблется, но Бен слышит окончание фразы через Связь, – … _чтобы быть вместе._

Она касается его шрама, оставленного её клинком, с невероятной нежностью.

Нет слов, чтобы описать его чувства в этот момент. Словно в его груди что-то взорвалось, но не болезненно. Скорее, будто он наконец может открыть дверь, которую всеми силами старался держать закрытой. Это невероятное облегчение и чистая радость. Так приятно позволить себе сорваться со скалы и быть пойманным.

Не пытаясь говорить, Кайло наклоняется и прижимается к её губам своими. Поцелуй нежный и в то же время жаркий. Связь дрожит от удовольствия, щекоча их. Кайло думает, обезумев, что это вкус солнечного света. Это всё. _Она – это всё._

И когда он проводит руками по её спине и прижимает ближе, пальцы Рей жадно вплетаются в его волосы.


	6. Chapter 6

Рей было трудно сказать, как долго Бен целовал её. Могло пройти несколько дней, и она всё равно жаждала бы ещё. Он уложил Рей на спину и пристроился у неё между ног. Его правая рука забралась под украденную ею тунику и теперь дразнит кожу, лаская мучительно близко к груди.

Она никогда не делала ничего подобного. Даже никогда не целовалась. Во времена одиноких ночей в своём АТ-АТ Рей научилась доставлять себе удовольствие, но это нечто совсем другое. Всякий раз, когда Бен прижимается к ней бёдрами, её сознание немного помутняется. Для неё всё как в тумане – почти как прошлой ночью, хотя сейчас явно не от холода. Каждое касание Бена обжигает. Связь определённо поёт от удовольствия.

Кажется, для Бена не имеет значения, что она неопытная. В его поцелуях, в неуклюжих прикосновениях, из-за которых он кажется младше своего возраста, и пыл, и нежность. Рей может просто почувствовать, как эмоции Бена снова захлёстывают её, насколько всё это ново и для него тоже. Она не удивлена, что это немного успокаивает её нервы, но удивлена вспыхнувшим чувством собственничества.

Удивлена тем, насколько ей нравится, что больше никто не знает, каков он на вкус или каково это, когда его язык скользит у неё во рту. Никто больше не слышал его тихих стонов, которые он издаёт из-за неё, не чувствовал скользящее касание его больших рук на своей коже.

Рей вжимается в его бёдра своими, внезапно чувствуя себя ещё более разгорячённой, чем раньше, и Бен рычит в ответ, затягивая её язык в свой рот и осторожно проводя рукой по её левой груди.

Она выгибается навстречу его прикосновению, воодушевляя. Бен прослеживает дорожку обжигающих поцелуев ниже по её шее, теребя пальцем сосок, и единственное, о чём Рей в состоянии думать – это « _ещё», «да»_ и « _ты»._

Бен приподнимается, не переставая поигрывать с её соском, и рассматривает её. Благодаря её неумолимым пальцам, его волосы в совершенном беспорядке, и Рей не чувствует из-за этого и капли сожалений.

Он проводит рукой к краю туники: ничего не говорит, но очевидно, что он спрашивает разрешения приподнять её.

Рей кивает. Ей не терпится ощутить большего, хотя она немного нервничает. Это странно, учитывая, что прошлую ночь она провела обнажённой в его объятиях, но от того, что она лежит под ним, у неё в животе запорхали бабочки.

Хотя это чувство длится не слишком долго. С распахнутой Связью, радостно дрожащей от их единения, она чувствует сильный трепет и непреодолимую страсть Бена, когда он приподнимает край туники. Он считает Рей потрясающей.

Рей тянется к нему, чтобы привлечь назад, намереваясь коснуться его губ пылким поцелуем. Показать, что она сама жаждет его не меньше.

Они продвигаются медленно. Рей слышит, что буря ещё бушует, у них есть идеальный повод не торопиться.

Бен беспорядочно целует её повсюду. Она узнаёт, что точки чуть ниже её уха, внутренняя часть запястья и бёдра особенно чувствительны.

Она, в свою очередь, переворачивает их и исследует тело Бена с дотошностью мусорщицы. По идее, это должно удовлетворить его, но подрагивание мышц под её прикосновениями и то, как его руки непроизвольно сжимают её бёдра, сводит с ума и Рей тоже.

От звука, что Бен издаёт, когда она касается выпуклости в его шортах, по её телу словно проносится электрический разряд, и Бен тоже реагирует так, будто коснулся оголённого провода, подёргиваясь под её пальцами.

Чувствуя прилив смелости, чувствуя жажду, Рей запускает руку под резинку шорт, Бен подаётся бёдрами к её касанию, и она невольно закусывает губу от волнения.

Она ласкает его только несколько минут, и Бен начинает безостановочно стонать. И ох, как он зовёт её по имени, его и без того низкий голос становится ещё более глубоким.

Он кончает ей в руку и тянется для поцелуя, через Узы Силы Рей чувствует, как его захлёстывает удовольствие.

Они остаются вот так только на несколько мгновений, но его поцелуи горячие и глубокие. Бен снова переворачивает Рей на спину и щедро покрывает поцелуями её шею и грудь. Он вбирает в рот один сосок, затем другой, пока она совершенно не намокает и начинает неконтролируемо двигать бёдрами, пытаясь потереться о него хоть немного.

Бен опускается ниже, целуя её живот. Он останавливается, чтобы поцеловать её бёдра – раньше она уже дала понять, что ей это нравится. Он замирает и смотрит на неё.

– Милая, можно я их сниму? Я хочу коснуться тебя. Попробовать тебя на вкус, – один только его голос, отчего-то одновременно низкий и глухой, едва не отбрасывает её за грань, но больше всего поражает Рей не это.

Выражение его глаз – вот, что действительно сильно её трогает. Эта не поддающаяся описанию эмоция, которая бурлит в его взгляде, когда Бен на неё смотрит, теперь Рей понимает, что это. _«Ты влюбляешься в меня»,_ – осознаёт она. Это приходит к ней в тот момент, когда она понимает, насколько явно чувствует то же.

Ей приходится использовать Узы Силы, чтобы подтолкнуть его, её горло внезапно слишком сжалось для слов, но он понимает. Напоследок Бен прижимается к её бедру с долгим поцелуем, и стягивает с неё трусики. Он дразнит её, проводя губами и пальцами по внутренней стороне бёдер, и Рей отчаянно тянет его за волосы, пока он наконец не опускается и не проводит языком по её складочкам. Несколько раз обводит пальцем вход, прежде чем медленно войти внутрь.

Бен тянется к ней своим разумом, спрашивая, как ей нравится, как поднять её на вершину блаженства. Рей открывает ему свои воспоминания о собственных экспериментах, пусть их и мало.

Он берёт всё, что она когда-либо творила с самой собой, и делает в миллион раз лучше. Рей почти смущена тем, как быстро он заставляет её намокнуть и извиваться, а затем сжиматься вокруг его пальцев и выкрикивать его имя, кончая.

***

После всего, когда они лежат в обнимку, он говорит, что ему странно слышать, как она называет его Беном.

– До встречи с тобой, спроси у меня кто-нибудь, я был бы уверен, что возненавидел бы называться этим именем. Но я не ненавижу, хотя это и немного странно. Я долго считал, что Бен Соло умер в джедайской академии, изгнанный своими родителями, едва не убитый дядей и затем изуродованный Сноуком. Но когда я с тобой… ты возвращаешь к жизни многое, что, как я думал, потеряно навсегда. Из-за тебя я снова хочу быть Беном, хотя я знаю, что это невозможно, – мягко говорит он ей.

– Почему ты думаешь, что невозможно? Я так не считаю, – говорит Рей, приподнявшись, чтобы хорошо видеть его лицо.

– Тьма поглотила меня очень давно. Я сделал так много непростительных вещей, что забыть хотя бы об одной, не говоря уже о всех, невозможно, – в голосе Бена такое явное смирение, что Рей даже не нужна Связь, чтобы понять: он безоговорочно в это верит.

– Для Бена нигде нет места. Никто и никогда в галактике не примет меня назад. Я давно знал, что мне никогда не будет прощения. С моей стороны очень эгоистично быть с тобой, хотя, кажется, я не могу сопротивляться, – он слабо улыбается ей.

– Но я не хочу постоянно тянуть тебя на дно, быть тёмной тенью в твоём разуме. Я знаю, каково это – жить в этой тени, и скорее умру, чем сделаю это с тобой. Я не заслуживаю чьего-либо прощения, даже если бы его предлагали, и не должен подвергать тебя риску из-за своей тьмы. На этот раз я должен поступить правильно и отпустить тебя, – он говорит так, будто думает вслух, медленно приходя к осознанию.

Рей не знает, отчего он так погрустнел. Может, к нему пришло то же внезапное осознание того, что они быстро выходят за рамки просто заботы друг о друге.

Она вспоминает, как Люк говорил ей, что всё сказанное ею в первых неуклюжих попытках понять Силу было ошибочным. Потому что, ох, сейчас она думает то же о сказанных Беном словах.

***

Внезапно Рей опускает ладонь на его щёку и удерживает лицо, чтобы он не отводил от неё взгляда. Когда она начинает говорить, её голос переполняют эмоции.

– Ты ошибаешься, очень ошибаешься. Я была в твоей голове, в твоих воспоминаниях, в твоих снах, чувствовала всё. В них куда больше света, чем тьмы. Как иначе ты бы так долго сопротивлялся Сноуку? Сколько тебе было, когда он впервые заговорил с тобой? Три? Четыре? Ты держался двадцать лет – это больше, чем кому-либо удалось бы. Бен, это невероятно. И он всё равно не мог погасить твой свет, даже после всего, что сделал с тобой. Всего, что ты сделал, всех этих страданий, вины и одиночества. После падения так глубоко во тьму, ты всё ещё здесь. Ты – свет, и он пылает в тебе, словно солнце, я всегда чувствую его тепло. Ты заполнил пустоту в моём сердце. Благодаря тебе я чувствую себя полноценной настолько, насколько никогда не представляла. Тебе больше не нужно бояться тьмы. Тебе больше не нужно бояться себя. Я прощаю тебя и помогу найти прощение у других. Обещаю! – Рей заканчивает со всхлипом. – Бен, пожалуйста.

Он чувствует, как её милосердие накрывает его, словно волной. Её понимание. Её любовь. Он позволяет волне смыть из уголков его души всю ненависть к себе, горе, вину и страх. Бен выдыхает ей в щёку, чувствуя себя так хорошо, как никогда не чувствовал.

Он немного отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть на неё. Просто смотреть на эту удивительную девушку, которая так внезапно ворвалась в его жизнь и всё изменила. Рей гладит его по щеке, проводя пальцем по шраму. Бен прижимается к её лбу своим.

– Спасибо, – шепчет он Рей в губы. Она приоткрывает рот, чувствуя, как Бен прижимается ближе для поцелуя. – И что нам делать дальше? – мягко спрашивает он.

– Не знаю, но мы разберёмся вместе, обещаю. Ты не одинок.

Он улыбается, когда слышит эту знакомую фразу, и Рей улыбается в ответ. У него в груди болит от того, как приятно видеть настолько искреннее счастье на её лице.

– И ты не одинока. Больше никогда не будешь. Ты права, мы можем разобраться во всём вместе.

***

После полудня метель стихает, и они вместе выходят оценить ущерб, нанесённый его кораблю. Всё не так плохо, как Бен ожидал, и вместе они легко справляются с поломками.

На пути к её истребителю они оба молчат. В воздухе напряжение от их нежелания расставаться, но Рей держит руку на его ноге, и Связь гудит от их решения двигаться дальше по жизни вместе.

Рей покинет планету, не найдя кристалла, но Бен обещает, что скоро они вернутся сюда вместе. В конце концов, скоро ему тоже понадобится новый. Теперь, когда он позволил себе открыться свету, красный меч кажется неправильным, будто на самом деле не принадлежит ему.

Когда они приземляются рядом с её кораблём, он её провожает. Им не нужно ничего говорить. Всё, чем им нужно поделиться, вплетено в Силу вокруг них. Надежда, любовь и решимость обрести совместное будущее.

Именно с этим Бен Соло целует Рей в снегу на прощание.


End file.
